


Polyjuice Passion

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Topping from the Bottom, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, top!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Severus uses Polyjuice to gain information but finds out a secret from Harry that leads to more.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 458





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. J.K. Rowling owns Copywrite to all her characters.

Severus sneered at the empty spot on the shelf. The shelf marked 'boomslang skin' in his potions stores was empty again. He was suspicious that Potter and gang had taken from his stores several years ago. He was all but sure that it was Potter again six years ago, but it turned out that it was the lately departed Dark Lord's henchmen. Now he was certain that Hogwarts new Defense Professor had really done it this time. There was just something about that boy that seemed suspicious now more than ever. If it wasn't the quick glances, it was the constant startling of the boy whenever he entered the room. The boy blushed as if he was guilty of something constantly. Guilt, he had to be guilty, that was the only explanation. Severus smiled to himself, he would beat the boy at his own game.

Harry on the other hand, just down the hall was berating a seventh year Gryffindor for getting into the Potions stores. He had found the boy picking up his spilled bag, and ingredients he knew were not approved for student possession outside the classroom were scattered all over. 

"Brian, I had more faith in you than this. Boomslang skin, moonstone dust? Both of these are highly volatile and can't be used outside the classroom. I am confiscating your entire bag, and its contents. You will have detention for two weeks with Hagrid and Grawp. Expect more once Professor Snape is made aware of your escapades." Harry was stern, and his glasses had slid down his nose delivering an even harsher picture. The sandy-haired boy grimaced and strode off towards the tower.

Harry sighed and collected the bag and contents. Once at his office he deposited them, not really wanting to start the investigation into what the student had been planning. A knock sounded on his door and he straightened himself. "Come in," he said with his best professor voice.

"Harry," Hermione said in greeting.

Harry looked up at his friend and the new charms professor. "Hey. Just found a student getting into trouble, how’s that for a day?"

Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him and sat down opposite. "Have you been using that old potions book again, Harry?"

Harry stared at her for a moment and groaned.

"You know how I feel about the book, it’s my only thread to what I can't have, and of course I have been reading it over and over. I told you, I hope to figure out a way to impress him. He has thought of everything though, I can't even come up with a simple potion or recommendation to improve on his work." Harry sighed and he covered his face in his hands.

"Why would you look?" She asked concern etched across her pretty face.

"I told you last week." Harry said eyeing the witch, "If I can do something in potions that can impress Severus, maybe he might actually start to be interested."

"I'm sorry Harry, so much going on with classes, it seemed to have slipped my mind. Remind me what ingredients you needed again."

Now Harry was sure something was off with Hermione, she usually never forgot anything. Classes had been rough for them both since this was their first year teaching, so it could be a first for her.

Harry sighed, he needed to get it all out this time, and maybe she could suggest something.

"Look, I'm not trying to create a potion. I am just trying to find something I can do to impress Severus. You know how much I like him, and I know he would never see me romantically and all, but I want to at least try to impress him and maybe we could be friends. So can you help me? I have poured over everything in his book, maybe something you know the Potion's community is working on that I could try my hand at?" Harry was practically begging now. She was much better at research than he was, his practical applications were great, but not his historical knowledge.

She seemed to be gaping at him, and he sighed again, defeated.

"I know, I know... You said to give it up... I just can't. You didn't when it came to Ron all those years and look at you two now? Practically living together now..." Harry stood as Hermione started choking... He had not seen her drink or eat anything, maybe she had before she came in.

He rounded the table to pat her back when she leaned away, brown eyes wide in shock then quickly masked with a calming look...

"I'm fine, must have swallowed wrong." She stood quickly and turned towards the door, "I'll think about it..."

She was gone before Harry could call her back. He put his head in his hands and sighed once more before eyeing the pack on his desk...

Harry scrawled a quick note to Severus about a student stealing ingredients and needing to see the man. He waved it out the window and pulled out a stack of papers that needed grading.

Severus stared at himself in the mirror, the brown hair was shrinking and returning to his normal black, his legs were elongating and everything that was once wrong was now right. Except for his mind... It reeled with the information from an hour earlier. Severus fingered the note in his hand, his fingers long and stained once more. So Pott, no Harry, had not stolen from him. The curious glances were nothing more than glances of interest. That was new. The disdain he was used to, hatred even, but not interest.

Severus pondered his new colleague for a moment. The boy… He shook his head, no Harry was a man, in all ways that mattered now. The man had defeated a Dark Lord, saved the entire wizarding world, saved the life of a dark potion’s master… Harry was a man. What if the interest was only fleeting? Severus stared at his sallow appearance, his dark hair hung limp against his face. He saw nothing in the mirror to garner any attraction. Green eyes danced in his mind and he smiled… He could see an attractiveness in Harry. It had taken the boy’s ingenuity in saving his life that made him see Harry as himself and not his father or mother, but could he find interest in Harry?

The form was nice, the eyes, of course, held a unique attraction. He had rarely thought in a romantic way on anyone, there had been no reason. He would have to test the depth of Harry’s resolve, he would not allow anyone to take him for a fool.


	2. Part 2

Harry paced the entire length of his sitting-room while he waited. Severus had sent a note that he would meet in Harry’s quarters at 8 pm. Harry eyed the clock as the longer hand showed it was only half-past the seventh hour. He walked the room again, ensuring the pack was displayed with all ingredients showing. He tested to ensure the tea was hot, biscuits were on a plate, and even a snifter of brandy on the outer table in case tea was not accepted. Harry paced some more, berating himself. This was only a brief meeting to return the ingredients. Nothing more, nothing else. Yet he could not stop his heart from pounding. 

He rarely had the chance to talk to Severus over the year, and the man had not made things easy either. At a quarter till 8, a soft knock on his door sounded. Harry mentally made himself slow down as he pulled open the door. A young man about his age stood there, soft blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty face. Harry had never seen the man before.

"May I help you?" He inquired as politely as he could. He was looking past the man into the hallway expectantly.

The man smiled, "I was sent by the paper to ask for an interview on your first year of teaching. I was hoping for an exclusive." The blue eyes scanned Harry up and down, suggesting interest in more than an interview.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, all interview requests have been denied to all but the only reporter I trust. And you are not Rita. If you will excuse me, I am sure you can find your way out." Harry pointed in the direction of the main hall, as his eye darted left and right. The man noted the flush of Harry's cheeks and how he pivoted to the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"Waiting for someone special?" the man asked.

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits, his body stilled and his wand was out with a quick incantation.

"Leave now, that spell will ensure no idle chatter will fall from your quill...” the tone was menacing. Harry would have nothing to do with the man and turned and shut his door. He only hoped that Severus would be late and not accosted by the man.

The last thought had him opening his door wide, wand in hand to ensure the man's departure. Harry was stunned to find his wand at the chest of one very tall, very intimidating Severus Snape. 

Severus tried to keep his mouth from twitching up into a sincere smile. His one-trick proved that Harry was not swayed for lack of opportunity. He carefully pushed the wand slowly, guiding Harry's hand down to the man’s side, not breaking eye contact with Harry. With his arm at his side, Harry seemed to snap to attention and mumbled out an apology and something about nosy reporters. 

Harry ushered Severus in towards the sofa, hoping he would not be hexed for his mistake. The other mistake was to inhale. That close, the spice of Severus hit his senses like a drug. Harry stood further away trying to regain his control. He turned back and gestured towards the sofa.

"Please have a seat. I know you need the ingredients, but I prepared some tea if you need a bit of a rest." Harry stated as graciously as he could.

Severus nodded curtly and took a seat. Harry sat opposite him and gingerly poured out tea for them both. Severus was surprised when only half a lump of sugar and a splash of cream was added to one, and even more surprised when said cup was offered to him. Harry evidently paid attention during meals. He accepted the tea without any sign he noticed anything.

Harry inwardly yelled at himself for not asking Severus, it was foolish to think he failed to notice. He sat there waiting for the talk he knew had to come.

"Which student did you catch, Harry, you did not say in your note," Severus asked.

Something warm filled Severus when he saw the look of shock and hope that filled Harry's face as the name slipped off his tongue. Harry seemed to quell whatever it was and went into what seemed to be a practiced speech.

"Brian, from my own house. He took them, I have instructed him that he should be expecting punishment from you within the next day or so. I have given him two weeks detention with Hagrid and Grawp, so he should be occupied with unsavory tasks for the next two weeks, but whatever else you decide will be added." Harry started, "I understand the need to keep these kinds of ingredients out of the hands of the students, and would like to work with you to add protections to your storeroom, if you are willing."

So there it was the offer. Harry put it out there, hoping, but not daring to hope too much.

"I would very much appreciate your offer, Harry. In fact, we could go now and see to it." Severus stated, letting his voice lower, but still, it was firm. He stood waiting for Harry, but the green-eyed man seemed in shock. Severus waited for a moment, knowing that his words would sink in. He turned and walked to the door giving Harry time to adjust. He smiled to himself when he heard a scuffle and the clink of teacups as Harry scrambled to join him. He opened the door, not looking to see if he was followed.

Harry fell in step behind Severus, his legs long enough to match the quick pace. His head was still swirling with the offer and the fact that his name fell off those sinful lips with such ease. He would not dwell on the implications from his own deviant mind, instead, he would just focus on his good fortune and try not to mess it up. 

Harry followed Severus into the storage closet when the man aimed his wand at the door to shut it. He swallowed hard as Severus' scent washed over him in such close quarters. Harry turned his body towards the door, ready to start casting, but he held still for there was an overwhelming feeling that passed over him.

"Any help is much appreciated, Harry..." Severus said, whispering close to Harry's ear. He smiled when the smaller man jumped, but was impressed when the man did nothing to 'fix' the proximity. One more test, and if it failed, he was good at obliviating... He leaned in and licked Harry's ear, and was rewarded with the most delicious moan. Harry's body leaned backwards into his own. Severus never claimed to be a saint and in this moment, the attraction was pulling at him. He let his hand wander down the thick arm and his other hand joined in, pulling the smaller man tighter to him.

For what seemed like hours, Severus held him. Heated breathing caressed his ear, and his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. Nothing ever felt so good, so right, yet forbidden at the same time. He did not move, he feared this would all fly away on the mist of a daydream. His breath hitched as the breath ghosted over his neck, the softest of moans left his throat. Who knew that Severus’ breath could cause tingles and sparking sensations trickling down his body.

“Your scent is to my liking, Harry…” Severus whispered, punctuating his words with the swipe of his tongue over Harry’s bared throat. Harry was pliable, the smaller man was turning into putty as he slowly pressed closer to Harry’s neck with his mouth. This sensation and arousal was new in the intensity for him, only ever taking pleasure for himself or within a paid substitute. Having someone keen for him, melt into him and moan for him, it was intoxicating. He wanted more, he slipped his hand into Harry’s robes, searching for the heat of flesh.

Harry had his legs locked, otherwise he would have puddled onto the floor. His veins were on fire and bursting all at the same time. Fire was the only way to describe the touch on his bare skin as one hand stroked his chest under his robes. He was finding breath something hard to catch. He was not sure how to respond, should he help or participate? White pleasure laced through him as a nipple was captured and tugged. He could no longer hold his head up, or his silence… His head fell back, his eyes rolled as he moaned and whispered…

“Severussss…” Harry hissed and his breath caught as his mouth was immediately plundered.

Severus was entranced by how Harry responded to him. And then his name struck him to the core. It was only his name, one word. Filled with so much want, passion and heat, laced with a hint of something forbidden. He saw the red of Harry’s lips as they parted, and dove in for just one taste. One taste that would change the lives of two men forever.


	3. Part 3

Harry gave himself up to sensation, he moved then, twisting his body to fit against the hard chest. He lifted his hands to delve into hair that invaded his dreams. The new angle allowed him to suck in the tongue that was tentative, and stroke it fervently with his own. He let his body move, and there was a clank of jars as he backed them up. Against the wall of the potions closet, Harry pressed himself hard into Severus Snape. If it was only a dream or a brief interlude, he would take things towards his dreams. He let his hand scramble over an insane amount of buttons, sighing heavily into the kiss as his hands touched warm skin. The kiss was not meant to last as Harry broke it. The scent of Severus was filling him, taking with it any good sense his mind still had. He was ravenous for this man… He tasted the juncture of the darker man's throat and found a new heaven. The bliss was overwhelming. His hands spanned, stroked and massaged. He wanted to remember every line and dip, and his mouth followed. The man against the wall rewarded him with deep-throated moans.

Severus was in awe of the raw passion the kiss unleashed. Harry’s sudden turn from liquid sensuousness to hard pressing passion stole his breath. Harry kissed him as if the man’s life depended on the kiss. He found his torso bared shortly afterward… The balance of power had shifted, but he would not leave the younger man to take over. He grasped the inky hair and pulled Harry back up, crushing the younger man's mouth in his hunger. He had never felt so wanted, and never wanted so much. 

Harry let the hands pull on him as his mouth was ravaged with a new ferocity. There would be no time for much other than a cushioning charm, and what focus he had, flowed through his hand to cast one around them both. He pressed his hardness into the darker man’s. He was not sure his role, and yet in the heat of their fire, he did not care, Severus would lead today. He gripped slender shoulders and jumped to wrap his legs around the darker man’s. He ground his own erection hard into Severus’ own. the kiss broke and he found himself falling backward, counting on his charm to keep his back from cracking against the stone floor. He need not have worried, Severus lowered both of them carefully.

Severus moved to pull more cloth away from smooth flesh and left the sanctuary of Harry’s mouth for the haven of perfect skin. every inch revealed made him desire more. He found he liked the similar insistence of Harry’s hands pulling at his own clothing. When they were body to body, it was a perfect storm of heat and passion. They crashed together, pushing into one another, their mouths connected them. Their heated erections stroking and a pressing into one another. Harry keened under the touch, and Severus groaned his pleasure as they both rubbed faster. Severus was shocked when the sudden inferno stopped abruptly.

“I can’t just have one night, Severus…” Harry breathed out harshly, his hands pushing on Severus’ heaving chest. 

He tried to ignore the flames and the precipice they were both falling from. He could cry, knowing that for Severus at least, this would be it. He looked deep into the obsidian eyes above him. His breath hitched when he felt thin fingers wrap around his hardness, and he lost all vision when Severus plunged down on the apex of his need. 

“Once will never be enough,” Severus screamed out as he let himself be taken. He had often wonder what that would mean, what would it feel like to give that part of himself to another. It was searing and painful, his back was split open, but chasing the burn was a new pleasure unlike anything he had ever known. He knew that there would be no turning back. He was the captive of the green-eyed man below him.

Harry cried out as Severus rode him, rocking them, and taking both of them higher than either of them had ever been. Each downward plunge left Harry with no breath, and he grasped the hardness between them even as he pulled Severus down for another soul-shattering kiss. In that moment of pleasure, they exploded to the stars. Severus rolled them over, placing Harry’s head on his chest as they heaved in great gulps of air.

“So, how about those charms,” Severus muttered breathlessly.

~ FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and Kudos


End file.
